1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewfinder of a photographing apparatus, and more particularly to a viewfinder of a photographing apparatus that allows a user to monitor a photographing image (or object) or a reproducing image when photographing an image or reproducing the photographed image using a photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus is a device to photograph an image (or object, etc.). As an example of the photographing apparatus, there is an apparatus that can only photograph an image, such as a manual or an automatic camera, and an apparatus that can photograph and reproduce the image, such as a camcorder or a digital camera.
A camcorder, (also referred to as a video camera, ) photographs an image and records it as image data on a videotape, and it is used generally to record and/or reproduce the image among many photographing apparatuses. Generally, the camcorder includes a viewfinder to monitor a photographing image or a reproducing image when a user photographs an image or reproduces the photographed image.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view schematically illustrating the viewfinder of a conventional camcorder.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional camcorder 10 includes a camcorder body 11 having a photographing unit to photograph the image and a recording unit to record the photographed image, and a view finder 12 formed on an outer part of the camcorder body 11 to allow the user to monitor the photographing or the reproducing image. The viewfinder 12 can be manually rotated 70° to 90° to an upper part of the camcorder body 11 as indicated by the arrow A in FIG. 1, and the viewfinder 12 protrudes from the camcorder body 11.
However, since the viewfinder of a conventional camcorder with the above construction is mounted on the camcorder body in a protruding fashion, there is a problem in that handling and storing of the product is inconvenient. In addition, when the camcorder is designed, it is difficult to design the appearance of the camcorder as simple and appealing to the eye because the construction of the viewfinder must be considered. Moreover, operation of the camcorder is not simple since the user has to move the viewfinder manually.